rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Haus Charash
HAUS Charash Das Fliessen der Magie ist wie ein Tropfen im Wind und wie das Reissen eines Wildbaches. Kay Eriya / Kolabaha Mitglieder Hieroarch Gründer Charash ist nach wie vor das formelle Oberhaupt, wenngleich seine Aktivitäten im letzten Jahrzehnt rapide abgenommen haben. Es heisst, dass er täglich mehr der mundänen Welt entrückt und es machen sich bereits verschiedenste Gerüchte um eine mögliche "Erbfolge" breit. Die tatsächliche Führung des Hauses liegt derzeit eher bei den aus den Wendekriegen renommiertesten und aktivsten Hausmitgliedern. Herzkloster Charash war der Wiederentdecker von Cryan und sein Haus hat sich in den magisch intensivsten Bereichen des Klosters niedergelassen. Haus Charash hütet Goratora, die rote Grotte, die in ein wildes Muto-Realm führt, und Umbalah, das Konstrukt von Cryan, ein ruhender Golem, in dessen Bauch sich ein uraltes Labor befindet, das derzeit von Charash selber genutzt wird. Es heisst, dass das Haus Charash auch die wertvollsten und ältesten Artefakte von Cryan in einem unterirdischen Saal aufbewahrt. Weitere wichtige Personen *Episcobos Patricus Maskobol: Dem gewaltigen Koloss sieht man seine gewalttätige Vergangenheit an. Niemand kann heute mehr genau sagen, welcher Rasse er einst angehörte, zu sehr haben die magischen Flüsse seinen Körper verwandelt. Er gleicht nur eher einer mythischen Kreatur, mit Narben des Krieges gezeichnet. Brüder bezeichnen Maskobol als Bären, eine sanftmütige, gutherzige Kreatur, die einmal gereizt in ihrem Zorn unerbittlich sei. :Maskobol ist ein sehr pragmatischer Charakter, der sich in den Chaosnationen und in der Kol'abaha einen Ruf als Kriegsheld erworben hat. Maskobol gilt als unbesiegbar, obwohl manche munkeln, dass es einst einen Anwärter auf den Titel Purpureatus gab, der dennoch diese Tat vollbrachte. Aufgrund seines reichen Erfahrungsschatzes, seinen intensiven Kontakten zum Chaos und seiner natürlichen Führungskraft gilt er als einer der wahrscheinlichsten künftigen Hieroarchen. Defacto leitet er bereits jetzt die meisten offiziellen Haus Charash-Agenden innerhalb von Arbaria Tar'Malatha. *Purpureata Patrica Berias: Berias gilt als Intima des Gründers. Sie ist sein Bindeglied zur Aussenwelt und übermittelt oft seine Botschaften und Schiedssprüche. Um die ruhige, kontrollierte Steppenorkin hat sich im Haus Charash fast ein mythischer Kult entwickelt. Sie wird als Orakel angesehen, die die Zeichen der Zeit zu deuten vermag. Ihre magischen Werke gelten als Pflichtlektüre im Kloster Cryan und, obwohl sie selber nicht allzu politisch agiert, findet ihre Stimme grosses Gehör im Haus. Neben Maskobol gilt sie als ebenbürtige Favoritin um das Amt des Hieroarchen. :Berias' Erscheinung ist genauso geheimnisvoll wie man es von einer alten Charash-Maga erwarten würde. Ihre Augen sind lodernde Vortices und ihr Körper hat sich über die Jahrzehnte intensiver Forschung zunehmend in eine kristalline Struktur verwandelt. Des Nächtens und an heiligen Tagen der Sibou kann man ein zartes Glimmen aus dem Inneren ihres Körpers erahnen, das dem Lodern ihrer Augen nicht unähnlich ist. Geschichte Bereits in seinen jungen Jahren galt der Magier Charash als talentierter und kreativer Magus. Es heisst, dass er als Initiat in einem Druidenkreis aufgenommen wurde und fasziniert von vergangenen Mysterien nach den Ursprüngen der Magie zu suchen begann. Andere behaupten Charash stamme aus einem Orden von Sibou-Mystikern, bevor er sich dem Studium der reinen und arkanen Magie zuwandte. Im Rahmen seiner Nachforschungen entdeckte der junge Magus jedenfalls verloren geglaubte Werke eines grossen Hexers und entwickelte sich dank der neu gewonnenen Erkenntnisse zu einem respektablen Forscher der magischen Flüsse und Energien. Eine Begegnung mit Marhachor, einem damals ebenso jungen aber höchst ambitionierten, mythischen Legendenforscher, veränderte allerdings Charash's Perspektiven. Marahachor weihte Charash in seine Suche nach dem verlorenen Kloster Cryan ein und Charash erkannte, dass er das Kloster bereits kennengelernt hatte. Die Suche nach der Bibliothek des alten Hexers führte nämlich Charash in eine entlegene Regio, in der er - ohne die Bedeutung zu erahnen - sein Labor bereits im legendären Cryan eingerichtet hatte. Er führte also Marhachor nach Cryan und gemeinsam erweckten sie das alte Kloster. Sie schworen einen neuen Bund und ihr Ziel sollte die Auferstehung von Neu-Malatha werden. Bald danach wurde Charash mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung durch seinen Freund Marhachor das Hausrecht offiziell verliehen, obwohl das Haus bereits vorher schon als solches existierte und beständig wuchs. Haus Charash wurde als erstes der ambitionierten Cryan-Häuser gegründet, noch vor der Neubesiedlung des größten Klosters in der Region Arbaria Tar'Malatha, und Fluxtheoretiker Charash war es auch, der als Erster in Cryan wieder eingezogen ist, nachdem das Kloster lange Zeit leer stand. Später sind die anderen legendären Gründer Molanwy und als letzter Baryl hinzugekommen. Sehr enge Verbindungen zum Chaos in den Chaos- und den Wendekriegen prägten die politische und magische Entwicklung von Haus Charash nachhaltig. Durch diese Verbindung war es dem Haus möglich, Unmengen von Vis für das Projekt Wiederkehr bereitzustellen. Haus Charash hat seit den Wendekriegen weiter an Bedeutung gewonnen, nachdem sich die Nationen des Chaos etabliert haben und das Haus nach wie vor einen guten Ruf im Chaos genießt. Und immer noch wird ein Pontifex dieses Hauses von Unwissenden leicht für einen Choloten aus den Chaos-Kriegen gehalten. Magie Man sagt dem Gründer des Hauses nach, ein unerreichter spontan-zaubernder Magier zu sein. Schon in frühesten Jahren war es ihm und Magiern seines Hauses möglich mit reiner Gedankenkraft die Flüsse der Magie zu manipulieren. Die Magie des Hauses hat sich in den Wendekriegen allerdings stark verändert und die Kenntnisse der spontanen Zauber sind dermassen angestiegen, dass das Haus nun als die Kapazität im Bereich der spontanen Magieformung gilt. Haus Charash-Magier vergleichen die Welt gerne mit einem Traum, in dem magische Flüsse unendliche viele Formen und Gestalten annehmen und einer steten Wandlung unterworfen sind. Charash-Magier üben sich im Erkennen und Weben der magischen Flüsse. Für sie ist Zauberei ein spontanes Handwerk, dass durch das eigene Weltbild intensiv geprägt wird. Nicht zuletzt der N'Baaz-Kult des Chaos war es, der die Alles-ist-veränderbar-Doktrine des Hauses geformt hat. Doch die wissenschaftlichen Wurzeln des Gründers ermöglichen es Charash-Magier, den Gefahren der magischen Flüsse mit einem gewissen Mass an Berechnung zu begegnen. Obwohl die Mehrheit der Charash-Magier formelle Magie praktizieren, gibt es doch viele Magier, vor allem in umkämpften Gebieten, die eine sehr freie und unberechenbare Form der Zauberei pflegen. Ein Charash-Magier kanalisiert die magischen Flüsse in seinem Körper. Aus diesem Grund wirken sich die intensiven Zauberbelastungen, denen der Magier ausgesetzt ist, mit der Zeit durch auffallende Warpings aus. Besonders betroffen hievon sind meist jene Magier, die häufig freie, intuitive Magieformen anwenden. Aufgrund seiner schnellen und adaptierbaren Zauberei zählt das Haus Charash als eines der ersten, das zur Erforschung neuer Gegenden und Regionen abberufen wird. In Kriegsgebiete werden die Kämpfer unter den Charash-Magiern ebenfalls in forderster Front und zum Anführen von Schocktruppen entsandt. Spell Crafting Charash-Magie ist prinzipiell der Inbegriff für das Anwenden spontaner Magie. Als Grundlage der Zauberei fungieren Arts, die allgemeinerer oder spezifischerer Natur sein können. Allgemeine Arts sind meist recht mächtig und umfassend in ihrem Anwendungsspektrum, allerdings in der Regel auch wesentlich riskanter. Nur erfahrene Charash-Magier können allgemeine Arts mit relativer Sicherheit wirken. Das grundlegende Theorie-Wissen um die magischen Flüsse läuft in der Ability Charash Magic zusammen. Charash Magic stellt die wissenschaftliche Disziplin des Forschens und des Grundverständnisses zur Magieanwendung dar. Charash Magic begrenzt die Anzahl an Arts, in die man sich vertiefen kann. Ein Charash Magic Score von 3 bedeutet beispielsweise, dass der Magus bis zu 3 Arts lernen kann. So könnte also ein Charash Magus mit druidischen Wurzeln eine allgemeine Art Woodland erlernen, sowie spezialisiertere Gebiete der Magie mit Tree und Birds. Damit wäre ein solcher Charash Magus ein versierter Naturmagier und besonders sattelfest bei Zaubern, die sich um Bäume und Vögel drehen. Freies Formen der magischen Flüsse Als Art kann der Magier eine beliebige Sphäre des Einflusses (z.B.: die Natur (sehr allgemein), Wölfe (sehr speziell), Orks (eher allgemein), etc.) annehmen, auf die er sich zunehmend spezialisieren kann. Der Score, über den man in dieser Art verfügt, gibt dann, in der freiesten Form der Magieausübung, die Anzahl an Würfel an, mit denen man versuchen kann, den gewünschten Spelllevel zu erreichen oder zu übertreffen. Der Punktewert beim Würfeln, der über den Spelllevel hinausgeht, wird als Penetration Score angerechnet. Hat also ein Charash-Magus eine Art Gestein mit einem Score von 4, dann kann der Magus mit 4 Würfel würfeln, deren erwürfelte Summe den erwünschten Spelllevel übertreffen muss. Allerdings kann der Magus sich entscheiden, auch weniger Würfel zu verwenden. Er ist schliesslich Herr darüber, wieviel Magie er in seinem Körper kanalisieren will. The Magic Arts Magic Arts are areas of competence of a Charash magician. He can take up and study as much Arts as he has Score in his his Ability Charash Magic. The mage is free in choosing the nature of his arts but he must consider the general or special nature of his areas of expertise. The more general an art is the more extensive its multiplicator for botches; in effect any botches generated by a spell are multiplied by the factor of its Art. *'Special Art': Botches x1; very detailed Art, e.g.: Art Tree *'General Art': Botches x2; generous and risky Art, e.g.: Art Herbam *'Universal Art': Botches x3; dangerous and uncontrollable Art, e.g.: Art Life *'Cosmic Art': Botches x4; Legendary Art, e.g.: Art Mundane World Die trickreiche Natur der Magie Die magischen Flüsse sind allerdings eine delikate und mitunter sehr gefährliche Materie. Je mehr Magie der Magus in seinem Körper kanalisiert, desto eher können die gewaltigen Energien entgleisen und ihn verändern. Auch das Korsett, in das die Magie gezwängt wird, macht Katastrophen wahrscheinlicher, je offener und allgemeiner die Arts angelegt sind. Offene Arts bieten eben viele Möglichkeiten, aber die Magie ist ebenfalls sehr viel freier in ihrem Fliessen und kann zuweilen in beeindruckendem Ausmass entgleiten. Jeder Würfel, der zum Zaubern verwendet wird, bringt auch einen Botch Die. Bei 6 Würfeln wären dies beispielsweise automatische 6 Botch-Dices, die danach gewürfelt werden müssten. Jede gewürfelte 1 oder 0 zählt ebenso als weiterer Botch Die. 0 kann weitergewürfelt werden, kann aber dadurch weitere Botch Dices einbringen. Botches stellen sowohl die unberechenbaren magischen Flüsse als auch die zurecht entfesselte Macht eines Charash-Magiers dar. Alle Botch Dices werden zusammengezählt und gewürfelt. Jeder Botch Die mit dem Ergebnis 1 kann dann den eigentlich gewünschten Spell um eine Dimension verändern. 1 Botch kann die Reichweite erhöhen oder ein weiteres Ziel des Spruches anvisieren. Die Dauer des Spruches kann sich um eine Dimension verkürzen oder auch verlängern. Wie der Spell durch Botches beeinflusst wird, liegt kaum in der Macht des Magiers und kann nur unter grossen mentalen Anstrengungen nach dem Willen des Magus verändert werden. Die gewissenhaften Magier des Hauses Charash haben hier nämlich im Unterschied zu ihren Chaoskollegen Mittel und Wege gefunden, der Magie in stärkerem Ausmass ihrem Willen zu unterwerfen. Jeder Botch kann durch Ausgabe eines Short-Term Fatigue in seiner ausufernden Wirkung leicht kontrolliert werden durch den Magus. Wenn also 3 Botch generiert wurden durch einen Spruch und der Magus 3 Short-Term Fatigue an Anstrengung aufbringt, kann der Spieler die durch den Spielleiter eingebrachten Spruchveränderungen leicht abwandeln. Meist können dadurch tödliche Effekte abgewendet werden oder der Radius eines Zaubers etwas eingedämmt. Der Charash-Magus kann die Effekte von Botches auch komplett negieren, dies bedarf allerdings eines Long-Term Fatigues pro negiertem Botch. Auch das theoretische Wissen um die Natur der Magie, oder kurz Charash Magic, unterstützt den Magus in seiner Finesse. Charash Magic and Safety *Charash Magic Score /3 = Number of safe die rolls Safe die rolls are Art dices rolled without automatically generating 1 botch die. Die drei Enigmen Vis spielt für das Haus Charash ein ganz besondere Rolle. Vis stellt den Charash Magus nämlich vor viele Rätsel und ist in den Augen eines Charash-Magiers ein Überbleibsel der Macht der Götter. Vis vereint drei grosse Enigmen, die zwar genutzt werden können, aber bis heute unverstanden bleiben. Ein Charash-Magus kann deshalb Vis auf drei Arten einsetzen: entweder um Zaubern Permanenz zu verleihen, um Zauber weiter zu verstärken oder um Zauber besser kanalisieren zu können. Diese drei Anwendungen von Vis werden auch als Enigma der Permanenz, Enigma der Macht und Enigma der Mundänität bezeichnet. Sie stehen für drei grosse, unveränderliche Säulen, die ohne Vis von Charash-Magiern nicht umgangen werden können. Wichtig ist in jedem Fall, dass sich der Magus vor Wirken des Zaubers entscheiden muss, wieviel Vis er einzusetzen gedenkt und welche Enigmen er berühren möchte. Mit ausreichend Vis kann der Magus ohne grössere Probleme einen Zauber mächtiger und gleichzeitig sicherer machen. Aber es ist auch nicht unbegründet, dass Charash-Magier im Kontext der Vis-Nutzung einen Ruf als Verschwender haben. Das Enigma der Permanenz Die Zauber von Charash-Magiern sind prinzipiell niemals von Bestand. Nur die Kraft der Götter oder der Einsatz von manifestierter Magie, also Vis, kann diese Konstante ändern. Charash-Magietheorie besagt, dass in Vis jenes Enigma gespeichert ist, um den magischen Traum für immer mundän werden zu lassen. Wie dieses Enigma erschlossen werden kann, ist Diskussionspunkt vieler Forschungsaktivitäten, aber Charash-Magier haben zumindest Wege gefunden, das Enigma um die permanente Gestaltwerdung von Magie über Vis zu manifestieren. Viele Charash-Magier behaupten, dass es sich hierbei um eines der grössten Geheimnisse der Götter handle und dass die Erschliessung permanenter Magie ohne Vis den Fund des Steins der Weisen bedeute. Bis dahin ist Charash-Magie auf maximal den Moment oder mit Warpings auf bis zu einem Tag Dauer begrenzt. Enigma of Permanency No vis used: *Duration Momentarily: Normal *Duration Day: Spell generates Spell Magnitude-Botch Dices Warping for each hour in effect. Thus the spell can become something entirely else at the end of the day. Auras and Realms have great influence over these Warpings. Vis cost (if vis is used for durations): *Duration Day: Spell Magnitude /2 vis *Duration Week: Spell Magnitude vis *Duration Month: Spell Magnitude vis x2 *Duration Year: Spell Magnitude vis x3 *Duration Forever: Spell Magnitude vis x4 Each pawn vis used in a spell for permanency generates an automatic botch die. Das Enigma der Macht Ein Charash-Magus kann aus eigener Kraft magische Energien nicht verstärken. Dieses Enigma ist das am leichtesten verständliche, da man aus einem Glas auch nicht mehr trinken kann als eingefüllt wurde. Die magischen Energien von Vis können aber extrahiert und verwendet werden, um Magie zu verstärken. Hierbei gilt die Regel, dass ein Bauer Vis, den Spruch um eine Magnitüde anhebt. Enigma of Might *1 pawn vis = +1 magnitude to spell might Each pawn vis used in a spell for might generates two automatic botch die. Obwohl es nicht klar erscheint, behaupten Magietheoretiker des Hauses, dass auch dieses scheinbar unantastbare Enigma, womöglich erschlossen werden könnte. Sie argumentieren, dass mundäne und in der Realität verfestigte Magie ebenfalls aufgelöst werden können müsste, womit sich magische Flüsse verstärken lassen könnten. Die Implikationen solcher Zauberei werden aber selbst von Hardlinern gefürchtet, da man Mittel und Wege gefunden hätte, aus eigener Kraft die Fugen der Welt aufzubrechen. Dies wäre wahrhaftig göttliche Macht. Das Enigma der Mundänität Da vis-Nutzung zur Überwindung der Enigmen aufgrund der gewaltigen, arkanen Entladungen nicht ohne Tücken ist, stützen sich die Magier des Hauses Charash auf ein drittes Enigma, dass die inhärente Natur von Vis nutzt, um Zauber natürlicher in die Mundänität der Welt einzubetten. Enigma of the Mundane *1 pawn vis = - 1 botch die Selbstredend handelt es sich beim dritten Enigma um die wichtigste Erkenntnis, die im Haus Charash je ersonnen wurde. Dieses Enigma ist auch das einzige, dass - vom grossen Charash selbst - bisher teilweise erfolgreich erforscht worden ist. Aus seinen Erkenntnissen über die Interaktion zwischen mundäner und magischer Welt hat Charash die Grundsäule seiner Magietheorie entwickelt, die heutzutage an alle Charash-Magier weitergegeben wird (siehe auch Box weiter oben Charash Magic and Safety) Auren und ihre Wirkung In manchen Gebieten ist der mundäne Traum loser und näher an den wilden, kreativen Stürmen und Flüssen als an anderen Orten. Dort gelten, je loser der Traum, desto stärker die Gesetze anderer Mächte. Auren stellen diese losen Regionen dar, in denen sich der mundäne Traum zu verlieren beginnt und mancherorts findet sich sogar eine Regio, in der man endgültig in fremde Träume und Welten übertritt. Für Haus Charash sind Auren und Regionen wichtige Forschungsobjekte. Es lassen sich dort nicht nur die Natur anderer Welten und magischer Strömungen erforschen, sondern auch die Interaktion solcher manifestierter Träume mit der reinen Magie. Aus all diesen Erkenntnissen lernen Charash-Magier ihre Weltbilder und magischen Fertigkeiten zu adaptieren. Auren werden als natürliche Manifestation fremder Mächte und alter Götter gesehen. Die ursprünglichste aller Manifestationen ist eine magische Aura, die ein Spiegelbild oder Sehnsucht zur ideellen und ursprünglichen Urkraft darstellt. Andere Auren werden von Charash-Magiern als gefärbte Manifestationen betrachtet. Sie bezeichnen diese oft als Träume von Göttern und Kreaturen über eine eigene Schöpfung. Gewinnen diese Träume an Macht, breiten sich auch solche gefärbten Manifestationen aus. Magische Auren haben eine unterstützende und unverfälschte Auswirkung auf die Magie der Charash-Magier. Demgegenüber sind andere als magische Manifestationen zwar nicht allzu hilfreich oder behindernd, drängen die magischen Auswirkungen von Zaubern aber für gewöhnlich in ein ihnen entsprechend kohärentes Weltbild und der Charash-Magus muss wesentlich stärkere Anstrengungen aufbringen, um den Zauber in seiner ursprünglichen Form zu halten. Aura Interaction Dominions and Infernal The Dominion of Chaos *Realm of Bochlot ... Aura x2 automatic Botch Dices; blood, sacrifice and seduction are all associated with the Chaos God of Blood *Realm of Disdolech ... Aura x2 automatic Botch Dices; where there is life, there must be sickness, cancer and decay; subtler playthings of this god's realm are odours and perfumes *Realm of M'Tharach ... Aura x1 automatic Botch Dices; the great spider weaves its nets of fate, mystery and secrets all over the world; heirs is a realm of subtlety and treachery as well as great divinition; magic realms are also account for beeing her workings *Realm of N'baaz ... Aura x3 automatic Botch Dices; from genius to lunatic this god's works are at home only at the extremes of balances; nothing in the influence of the Chaos God of Madness can be ever predicted *Realm of Shakrigg ... Aura x2 automatic Botch Dices; beeing the Chaos God of War and Frenzy Shakrigg's followers revel in destruction and contest; their's is a world of pain, berserking and heroism The Dominion of the Human Pantheon *Realm of Amilkann ... Aura x2 automatic Botch Dices; winds, music and arts are the playground of Amilkann, longevity and eternal youth are integral to his existence as are carelessness and forgetfulness *Realm of Yrkollu ... Aura x2 automatic Botch Dices; spells of war and battle are at home at fields of Yrkollu, hardship is favored over laziness, ritual magic comes easy, spontaneous magic not *Realm of Ilgas ... Aura x2 automatic Botch Dices; magic around metal, stone and earth are favored by Ilgas, but He trusts only in items and smithcraft, so enchantments and symbolism will always prevail over spontaneous display of magic (+ Aura to Enchantments) *Realm of Dyna ... Aura x2 automatic Botch Dices; spells go with wild emotions and carnal lust, love and hate are easy to gross *Realm of Iphga ... -Aura to Spell Level; Aura x3 automatic Botch Dices; vulgar magic is blaspemous in the realm of the Firegod, decency and intelligence are the favored virtues manifested by spells, fire magic and divination are very natural in Iphga's house *Realm of Laju ... Aura x2 automatic Botch Dices; vice and greed come easy, gold and precious gemmes are favored by Laju, travel magic is very potent in this dominion, subtlety is important to Laju and blatant mages stand out like beacons in His realm *Realm of Enga ... Aura x2 automatic Botch Dices; everything grows and healing can be done almost instantly, magic is full of life, death is barred from this realm *Realm of Eela ... Aura x2 automatic Botch Dices; magic behaves like and evolves around water, fire effects are non-existent, soothing spells come easy *Realm of Xilah ... Aura x2 automatic Botch Dices; spells are wild and ecstatic, nature spells are favored *Realm of Sibou ... Aura x1 automatic Botch Dices; spells have cryptic sideeffects, enigma and calm follow in the wake of magic, no clarity can come from a spell, only obscure symbols and riddles *Realm of Nevweh ... Aura x2 automatic Botch Dices; magic tends to have strange effects on the flow of time, unbidden visions and prophecies will haunt the magician *Realm of Uus ... Aura x2 automatic Botch Dices; cold and winterly emanations of magic, harsh effects, magic is generally less effectful in sommer *Realm of the Forgotten One ... Aura x3 automatic Botch Dices; dark and twisted warpings, nothing benevolent or good can come of the infernal Other Realms *Magic Realm ... Bonus to Spell Level *Faerie Realm ... Bonus to Spell Level, x3 Botch; twisted and chaotic magic at its best *Rationale ... Malus to Spell Level, most Magic seems coincidental *Dominion ... Malus to Spell Level Dominios wirken sich für gewöhnlich negativ auf die Zauberkunst aus. Eine Ausnahme stellen gläubige Charash-Magier dar. Ein Charash-Magus, der aufrichtig einem Glauben anhängt und sich streng an dessen Vorgaben hält, erhält keinen Abzug aufgrund der Dominio. Sollte der Magus eine akzeptierte Klerikerrolle einnehmen und seine Magie in das Weltbild der Gläubigen einbetten können, so darf er die Aura sogar als Bonus addieren. Dies stellt dar, dass der klerikale Magus vom Glauben oder der Gunst seines Gottes unterstützt wird. Longevity Meist noch lange bevor ein Magus aus dem Hause Charash daran denkt, sein Leben zu verlängern, hat er alle Hände voll zu tun, es zu behalten. Übersteht der Magus diverse Kriegszüge oder die Tücken des Warpings kann er mit einem sehr persönlichen Prozess einer Lebensverlängerung beginnen. Es gibt kaum rituelle Möglichkeiten der Charash-Magier für Longevity-Potions, aber ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt sollte der Magus potent genug im Umgang mit der Magie sein, dass er sie in seinem Körper zu Zwecken der Langlebigkeit verwenden kann. Hiezu werden meist zwei Wege eingeschlagen. Die einen Magier bereiten sich regelmässig mit ungeheuren Vorräten an Vis auf einen grossen Verjüngungszauber vor. Hierbei handelt es sich um Magier mit grossem diplomatischen Geschick, in Vis bezahlbaren Söldnern oder hochrangigen Politikern, die es sich leisten können, solche Mengen zusammenzutragen. Allerdings wird dieses Unterfangen von Jahr zu Jahr schwieriger. Die anderen Magier schlagen einen eigenen auf ihre Lebenserhaltung dedizierten Pfad ein, indem sie eine entsprechende Art Longevity studieren und ihn auf sich anwenden. Ausserdem wird gemunkelt, dass es manche Chaos-nahen Charash-Magiern möglich ist, Vis körperlich aufzunehmen und dadurch Quasi-Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen. Der tiefen und subtilen religiösen Verbundenheit etlicher Charash-Magier Rechnung tragend, ziehen sich manche von ihnen in die Reiche von bevorzugten und verehrten Göttern zurück, in der Hoffnung in den Traum seines Gottes akzeptiert zu werden. All diese Pfade sind legitim, mehr oder minder effizient und von derselben Geissel geschlagen: dem Warping der Magie, das den typischen Charash-Magus über die Zeit hinweg zu einem der mundänen Welt äusserst entrücktem Geschöpf macht. Forschung und Studien Die Forschungen des Hauses Charash drehen sich im Kern oftmals um dasselbe Thema, nämlich die Erforschung der magischen Flüsse. Um dieses äusserst weitreichende Thema drehen sich gewaltige Studienkomplexe. So zählen zu den häufigsten Gebieten das Erschliessen der drei Enigmen, die Erforschung diverser Realms und Regios, das Studium fremder Kulturen sowie die Suche nach Spuren alter Kulturen und Religionen. Erkenntnisse werden meist direkt in die magische Paradigmenwelt der Zauberer integriert und weitergegeben. Andererseits wird nicht soviel an das Haus übermittelt wie es sich der Gründer gewünscht hätte. Es existieren dementsprechend sehr viele Mysterien und Geheimkulte im Haus Charash, die auf die Grundlehre von Charash aufbauen, sich aber teilweise in ihren Endausprägungen sehr unterscheiden. Politik Die Politiker und Diplomaten des Hauses Charash setzen auf starke Einheit sowie auf Forscherdrang. Entsprechend sind Charash-Magier auch über ihre Heimatregion Arbaria Tar'malatha hinaus anzutreffen, um fremde Kulturen zu Erschliessen. Dennoch ist das Haus ein äusserst pragmatisches. Neben der Forschung, die am liebsten im Feld vorgenommen wird, gehört es zu den Kriegshäusern, die überall dort hingeschickt werden, wo Gefahr oder Unheil droht. Daher existiert im sonst eher inhomogenen Haus Charash eine sehr rigide Kommandostruktur, die ein rasches Organisieren und vereintes Zuschlagen ermöglicht. Lehrlinge werden oft über einen Zeitraum hinweg einem Schwarzmantel-Aufklärertrupp oder einer Kriegspatrouille des Chaos angeschlossen, um das Handwerk des Kriegers und Feldtaktikers genauso kennenzulernen wie jenes des Magiers. Prinzipiell wird man Haus Charash aber überall dort, vor allem in Gebieten des Chaos antreffen, wo man viel Vis vermutet. Dementsprechend zählt Haus Charash auch zu den wohlhabensten Häusern in Arbaria Tar'malatha. Mentalitäten und Strömungen Haus Charash ist sowohl eines der inhomogensten als auch eines der vereintesten Häuser in der Kol'abaha. Dieser scheinbare Widerspruch rührt von der Geschichte des Hauses her. Das Haus erkannte über seine vorrangige Stellung im Bereich der spontanen Magie hinaus die einzigartige Chance, sich in den Kriegswirren der Wendekriege einen grossen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Militärisch orientierte Adepten setzten sich in dieser Zeit im Haus durch und drängten den reinen Forscherzweig, der rund um den Gründer formiert war, stark in den Hintergrund. Diese Kriegsmagier, die intensiv in und mit dem Chaos operierten, konnten sich gewaltige Ressourcen und Einfluss aneignen und brachten dem Haus einen Ruf als Experten der Gefechte und Auseinandersetzungen ein. Diesen späteren Kriegsveteranen ist es zu verdanken, dass der Einfluss der Kriegsmagier, die ihren Unionskollegen immer wieder aushelfen müssen, sich auf das ganze Haus Charash ausgedehnt hat. Die nunmehrige Ausbildung zum Magus umfasst also neben dem Studium arkaner Flüsse auch das Studium der Kriegskunst, oder zumindest das selbstverständliche Akzeptieren und Integrieren in einer Kommandokette innerhalb des Hauses. Neben dieser einheitlichen Befehlsstruktur innerhalb des Hauses, auf die sich höherrangige Magier immer verlassen können, existiert im Haus Charash eine sehr diverse Kultur an Mentalitäten. Entsprechend ihrer Doktrine Alles ist möglich und soll sein erstreckt sich ihre Vielfalt eben nicht nur auf Magie, sondern auch auf Traditionen. Im Haus ist prinzipiell jede Rasse und jedes Geschöpf willkommen, dass dem Haus beitreten will. Eine Aufzählung verschiedener Strömungen fällt daher nicht leicht. Die Hauptströmungen, die sich im Haus gebildet haben, sind grob betrachtet, Magier, die im Chaos aktiv sind, und Magier, die in den jungen Allianz operieren. Charash-Magier wandern entweder alleine oder schliessen sich mit Magiern anderer Häuser zusammen. Es kommt auch vor, das Charash-Magier sich mit Kol'abaha-fremden Mystikern zusammentun. Eigene Charash-Klöster gibt es defacto nicht. Die einzige grosse Ansammlung an Charash-Magiern ist um den Gründer des Hauses im Kloster Cryan zu finden. Eine eigenwillige Strömung findet sich auch an religiösen Magiern wieder. Haus Charash, das andere Reiche und Auren intensiver erforscht als viele andere Häuser der Union, bringt immer wieder Spezialisten in diversen Religionen hervor, die es über die Zeit zu beeindruckender Harmonie mit den Lehren des entsprechenden Dominio gebracht haben. Category:Kay Eriya Category:Kolabaha